The Sky Garden
The Sky Garden is a Adventure/Action stand-alone book written by AuraSoldier1. It is sets in SkyeEarth; a post-apocalyptic world where the earth is shattered in millions of pieces called "fragments" and "bays" that orbitted around the core purified by magic and populated by the descendants of modern civilization called Ouranos. The Ouranos are divided by five major cultures which became the Five Nations: Granazia, Agroktima, Lithodomi, Ainigma and Exousia. The story is about a boy named Shaun Ingary and his adventures to find the fabled Sky Garden to find a cure for the deadly plague created during a 30 year long war between the oppressive dictatorship called the Stratos and the resistance force called the Falcons that has inflicted millions of people, including his little sister Adelaide. The story will have a total of 24 chapters. Genres, Themes, and Influences There are a multitude of genres in the Sky Garden. This includes Action, Adventure, a blend of Fantasy and Science Fiction, and a small bit of Romance where Shaun is infatuated by a mysterious Ainigma girl named Naomi Wilson. The themes reflect the issues of the real world like pollution, war, diseases, degredation of nature, and many others. There are some themes and symbolisms that reflects Shaun's character and development. In the beginning, Shaun is a "childhood dreamer" as he wants to become a great pilot like his father, but soon learns and embraces the values of pacifism, though he is willing to fight to protect others. As the story progresses, Shaun's character began to change and develop as the Stratos' plan takes one step at a time to achieve absolute victory over the resistance. Also, the story and mythical creatures are influenced by a number of Studio Ghibli films like Hayao Miyazaki's Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, Laputa: Castle in the Sky, Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle Main Cast Shaun Ingary:(Main protagonist) A 14 year old pilot, and son of the legendary Falcon ace Thomas Ingary. He promised his father that he will end the war through non-violent means, as he embraces pacifism, but he's never afraid to fight to protect others. Naomi Wilson:(deuteragonist) A 13 year old Ainigma girl who accompanies Shaun to find the fabled Sky Garden to seek the Clearwing Dragon's help to restore nature. She is the daughter of the head sorceress and descendant of the legendary herbalist Kiro. She is the only one who knows location of the Sky Garden and later became Shaun's love interest. She has a familiar baku named Sirpo. Ash Mavros:(tritagonist) A 16 year old wizard and guardian of the Apeiro Crystal; the most powerful magical object. He assists Shaun in his journey to find the Sky Garden to find the cure for the deadly plague. He commands and manipulates shadows to aid Shaun's quest. He is also the only known person who knows how to hinder the magical barrier that protects the Clockwork Castle; the Falcon's last stronghold. Clearwing Dragon: a pale green and silver dragon and protector of Sky Garden. Considered a deity, he has infinite powers beyond recognition. He can restore nature, create powerful gusts of wind, distort time and space, and can transform into a giant transparent liquid "demigod of death" that nearly swallows SkyEarth when his home is threatened by the Stratos. The dragon is influenced by the Forest Spirit in Princess Mononoke and Haku's dragon form from Spirited Away. Cyrus: Son of the dictator Lysander, and heir to the Stratos dictatorship. He didn't wish to be like his father and joined the Falcons to defy his father's reign. He joins Shaun's quest to protect them from the Stratos. He will become the first president of Exousia and abolish his father's Martial Rule. He acts as Lysander's adviser before his "betrayal" Chapters